El Odio es Superior
by Solin Staly
Summary: La batalla del Departamento de Misterios, narrada desde el punto de vista de Ginny Weasley. ¿Qué pasaba con Luna, ron y ella mientras Harry, Hermione y Neville corrían por su cuenta?


Hola, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia; =) es para mi un honor… espero la disfruteis leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo…

Dedicado para mi alexia Black, hermanosa mia la publique en S F y se que te gusto… =)

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la gran y maravillosa J K Rowling

Capítulo único

El viento frío mueve sus cabellos rojizos cuándo camina por el pasillo donde unas luces y campanitas se encuentran, como antecediéndoles a la muerte. Tiene la respiración entrecortada y la varita tan apretada en la mano que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Harry. El innombrable. Sirius, una batalla para la cual no está preparada. Todo eso se le aglomera en el pensamiento y solo suspira mientras su mirada se cruza con la de su hermano mayor, el único que le queda en Hogwarts y el que, valientemente, la acompaña en esta travesía en la que nadie sabe si regresará vivo. Ronald Weasley le devuelve la mirada sonriendo feliz, con un agradecimiento en la punta de los labios. Ella sonríe también, haciendo que sus pecas incontables bailen y se hagan más notorias. Por un momento hay un hilo de complicidad entre ambos hermanos, pero luego está el qué haremos que enturbia no solo sus ojos, si no que el del resto de los acompañantes. Ya nadie sonríe, eso es notorio. El rostro serio de Neville suda copiosamente pero va seguro, como Ginevra nunca le había visto antes. Harry va como capitán al mando, es el único que sabe donde termina todo, en que sitio se encuentra Sirius Black. Luna… Luna mira con aire interesado las lucecitas de la pared pero sostiene firmemente la varita y no sonríe. Hermione se encuentra pálida y nerviosa, de todos los acompañantes parece la más asustada, pero a la vez confundida. Ron solo camina recto con la cara colorada. Los 6 chicos están preparados para morir si la situación así lo amerita.

-Hemos llegado-la voz de Harry suena enronquecida, Ginny lo sabe, tiene miedo. Ella también lo siente, y más cuando las altas filas imponentes se alzan frente a sus ojos, con infinitas esferas de cristal. Puede casi oír el "se parece al estudio de Trelawney" que luna está a punto de soltar y trata de contener la risa ante esa ocurrencia. Porque es cierto, Lunática Lovegood se transformó en su amiga poco a poco, con sus disparates y sus sonrisas soñadoras y le alegra verla integrada, aunque sea en una batalla cuyos resultados les pueda costar la vida.

- la vida no es nada sin un poco de riesgo, hermanita. Solía decirle Charlie cuando pasaba más tiempo en casa.-

- cuando tengas la oportunidad de tener una aventura no la rechaces, no se dan siempre y tu eres de las nuestras. Aseguraba Bill –su hermano favorito- cuando se acostaban los tres en la cama a comer galletas, de eso ya muchos años- .

Y recordaba, porque mientras Harry Potter buscaba su profecía, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron y Neville también sentían, también respiraban pero sobretodo, también existían y recordaban y eso estaba haciendo Ginny. Respirando entrecortado mientras los pasos de Harry resonaban transportados por el ligero viento y el eco. Se miraron todos cuando Harry regresó con las manos vacías y temblando como una gelatina.

-NO hay nada.-Dijo Hermione tratando de no sonar hostil, cosa que a penas consiguió. Ginny no acababa de comprender, estaba casi segura de que escucharía la voz silvante de Voldemort llamándola por su nombre y haciéndola –casi- estremecer. Pero no había nada, tuvo un vuelo de muerte, burlaron seguridad del ministerio y se prepararon para nada. aquello no estaba bien. Miró a Ronald en busca de respuestas pero el muchacho tenía la vista fija en una esfera de cristal. Ginny sintió curiosidad, pero no fue capaz de mirarla, estaba demasiado confundida y su confusión se pudo ver, como en un espejo en los ojos castaños de Neville, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados señalando a Luna que, como siempre, viajaba de asteroide en asteroide persiguiendo un extraterrestre escurridizo. Con todo, Harry parecía esperar algo grandioso cuando la bola rozó sus dedos, su cara así lo demostraba. Pero lo único grandioso que sucedió fue que se vieron rodeados por 12 varitas encendidas, pasó tan rápido que Ginny no recordaba de dónde, cómo y qué era exactamente lo que había traído a los mortífagos justo a esa sala, a ese pasillo y sobretodo, mirando aquél estante. La respuesta pudo encontrarla con asombrosa facilidad. Esa cosa que Harry tenía en las manos.

- Cuando te veas en una situación peligrosa, es solo tu fuerzza de voluntad lo que puede salvarte. No confíes en nadie, naciste sola y sola vas a morir cuando el momento llegue -. No era una voz lo que se cruzaba por su mente, si no las letras del dichoso diario de Tom Riddle. Y aunque le hubiera gustado contradecirlo, era totalmente cierto, dependía únicamente de ella el salvarse de aquello.

-¡Coged a la más pequeña!.-Dijo la voz de mujer que hace pocos segundos estaba dialogando algo muy interesante con Harry. Una corriente de pavor recorrió su espina dorsal al ver esas 10 figuras encapuchadas, sin nada a la vista más que sus ojos brillantes, como los de un lobo depredador en la oscuridad. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el señor Malfoy por unos segundos, era increíble que ese hombre tan recto y de porte tan aristocrático pudiera sonreír de esa forma tan escalofriante. Sus ojos grises brillaron con saña y las oscilantes luces de las varitas hacían resplandecer de manera casi sobrenatural sus cabellos platinados. Ginny se perdió en esa imagen, muerta de miedo ya que ese hombre –ese mortífago- odiaba a su familia y Merlín sólo sabía qué era capaz de hacerle. Sintió más que vio cómo sus amigos la rodeaban formando un círculo apretado en torno a ella y se asustó mucho. ¿Qué eran capaces de hacerle?. La respuesta llegó en unos pocos segundos, cuando el mismo hombre de cara pálida que respondía al nombre de Lucius Malfoy dijo que "a los demás podían matarlos". Se estremeció, tal vez Charlie y Bill no se referían a ese tipo de aventuras…

-Ginny… por favor concéntrate-dijo Luna demasiado seria. Estaba pálida y tan aterrorizada como ella.-cuando Harry diga ya, vamos a lanzar reducto, ¿vale? Tu puedes.-Le palmeó el hombro, como cuando estaban en las reuniones del E D y la pelirroja tenía complicaciones con algún encantamiento. Le sonrió con esperanza y esta vez se concentró en cada palabra que pronunciara el niño que vivió, para estar preparada.

-¡ya!.-dijo antes de lo previsto. Con todo, los muchachos estaban preparados y consiguieron darle una sorpresa a los mortífagos cuando los 6 reductos impactaron los estantes que se hacían pedazos. Una mano se cerró con fuerza en su brazo, pero supo que era Luna antes de verle siquiera el rostro. Pudo saberlo por su respiración y esa voz calmada cuando gritaba.

No supo cuánto corrieron esquivando muebles y mortífagos, trastabillando a veces y cayendo otras tantas. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que frente a sí estaba la bendita puerta de salida y necesitaba escapar cuanto antes, estaba asustada y el agarre de Luna le estaba durmiendo el brazo. Con todo no debía dejar de correr, necesitaba escapar y salvarse.

¡al fin!. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la atravesaron como una exhalación, cayendo de rodillas al piso. Ginny tenía dolor en el costado y las megillas coloradas mientras que Luna presentaba un corte en la parte superior de la frente.

-¡Ginny!.-Dijo Ron corriendo tras su hermana. Estaba muy despeinado pero ileso y la pelirroja sintió la necesidad de abrazarle con fuerza, por un momento había temido lo peor pero por suerte estaba bien, estaban vivos.

-¿y los demás?. ¿Qué hay de Neville, Harry y Hermione?.-Preguntó por fin levantándose del suelo. Los muchachos se encogieron de hombros y se pusieron pálidos al mirar donde estaban. Ginny no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, estaba demasiado distraída pensando en la muerte de sus amigos. Pero luego supo que algo andaba mal, que esa no era la salida y que de todas las salas que visitaron, no se acordaba de aquella. Era amplia y oscura, con montones de esferas que parecían planetas. Algo así debió pensar Luna, porque fue a examinarlos con suma curiosidad, como si no estuvieran en peligro de muerte.

-No tengo idea-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.-Hay que salir de aquí como sea, encontrar a los chicos y…-

No pudo continuar la frase, y a Ginny no le costó mucho saber por que. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y dos mortifagos entraron por ella. El primero llevaba máscara y el segundo no era nadie más aterrador que Lucius Malfoy. A Ginny no sólo le daba miedo por lo hábil que pudiera ser con la varita, si no por todo el odio que se profesaban ambas familia. Porque a Arthur Weasley se le encendía el rostro al hablar de Lucius, y porque a Lucius le brillaron los ojos con maldad cuando hablaron de torturarla.

-mira qué tenemos aquí.-Dijo con su voz arrastrada acercándose a los chicos. Ron se puso delante de Ginny a modo de defensa y el hombre se rio estruendosamente, con una risa macabra que no enfatizaba para nada con su aspecto de príncipe. Agitó la cabeza a ambos lados mirando al pelirrojo y el corazón de Ginny le comenzó a golperar tan fuerte que dolía.-No, ¡no!. Al final los mataré a ambos, pero déjame jugar con tu pequeña hermana traidora… tal vez si me ves te den ganas…-

-eres despreciable, ¡Malfoy!.-Dijo Ron enfadado, Ginny pensó que por un momento estaban hablando con el insoportable de Draco, pero esa absurda idea se evaporó al ver a Ron saltar por los aires y golpearse en la cabeza contra la pared. Luna fue a buscarlo con tranquilidad, mientras el otro mortífago la seguía de cerca.

-¡quédate a la rubia, Rookwood!... Weasley es mía.-Cuando dijo aquello sus manos se cerraron en el cabello de Ginny y ella no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Claro, sería horrible para Arthur que su hija fuera asesinada por Malfoy…

-Señor Malfoy-Consiguió decir con los ojos cerrados antes de sentir una electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, dolorosa. La piel se le estaba saliendo a pedazos, era lo más terrible que había sentido. Trató desesperadamente de no gritar, de mantenerse en pie como la Weasley que era, pero las piernas le flaqueaban y un grito de angustia escapó de sus labios rosados y –casi- perfectos. El hombre bajo la cabeza mientras miraba con sus ojos grises a la muchacha. Sonreía ¡Joder!. ¿era posible que alguien sonriera al verla así?. Claro que era posible, de hecho eso estaba haciendo. Ginny estaba mareada, asqueada y adolorida. Cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo y pudo verlo cerca.

-pequeña traidora…-Dijo casi en un susurro el señor Malfoy.-¿Cómo lo prefieres?. ¿rápido o lento?.-

Ginny se ruborizó ante el comentario. No eran tanto las palabras si no el tono que ese honbre había empleado. Suave, calmado, como disfrutando de cada palabra.-¡contesta, maldita hija de puta!. ¿Cómo quieres que te mate?.-

Era totalmente imposible responder esa pregunta que, realmente, no poseía ni pies ni cabeza, era descabellada. Ginny no tenía ninguna gana de morir, mucho menos de que precisamente él, Lucius Malfoy fuera quien apagase su existencia. Por eso no respondió, no respondió porque consideró que era más fácil mantener calladota esa boca de Weasley que podría ser la responsable de su muerte.

Pero el mortífago no estaba dispuesto a hacerle las cosas más llevaderas, todo lo contrario. Pudo sentir la varita del hombre en su cuello, su aliento casi rozándole, y el aroma del miedo, tan húmedo y paralizador. Congelada, así se encontraba cuando sintió un fino hilo de sangre que emanaba de una herida producida por la varita de Malfoy. Sus manos estaban agarrotadas y trataba de mirar hacia dónde se habían ido sus amigos, creyendo que tal vez la sesión de tortura sería más llevadera si podía ver que Ron y Luna estaban vivos.

-¡tienes la sangre roja!.-Dijo Lucius muy divertido. Yo pensaba que a los Weasley ni para eso les alcanzaba, que se conformaban con algo de lodo de la estación…-

-Pues para que vea, señor.-Dijo ella desafiante. ¿Cómo había estado pensando en quedarse callada si ese hombre insultaba a su familia?. ¡por merlín!. ¡ella era Ginny Weasley!.-Ahora suélteme.-un puñetazo en la boca la hizo callar. Sintió que un diente se le enterraba en el labio y cayó al suelo por el impacto.

-Crucio.-Susurró con un hilo de voz. El dolor era demasiado, la vista se le nublaba y unas mil cuchillas invisibles se le introducían en la piel, lastimándole. El pulso se le acelero y su sangre se le solidificó dentro del cuerpo, no sentía nada más que hormigueo ¡y el muy maldito se la estaba pasando en grande!. Se podía notar en su sonrisa, claro que disfrutaba con la caída de la menor de los Weasley. Y sobretodo porque él era el causante de su muerte.

Una patada en la cara. Si, la sangre roja de la pequeña quedó impregnada en su zapato y parte de la túnica mientras que la cara de la pequeña muy seguramente presentaría una hematoma; pero tal vez no llegaran días posteriores, el hombre se encargaría de aquello. La sonrisa que le dirigió cuando vio los vanos esfuerzos de la muchacha para ponerse en pie la hizo estremecer otra vez. ¿Por qué mierda sonreía de esa puta forma?. ¿tan divertido era ver sufrir a una niña?.

-Weasley, tranquilízate.-Dijo arrastrando las sílabas y con sus ojos de frío gris taladrándola.-tus padres estarán felices, ¡imagínate todo el dinero que se ahorrarán cuando te mueras!.-

Cruel, eso era porque mientras hablaba miraba la sangre discurriendo por la herida de la muchacha.

-traición, esa sangre está maldita-Lucius parecía estar hablando consigo mismo.-tienes la mirada de los Prewett, mocosa, pero tu sangre es Weasley. ¡Maldita traidora!.-Lento, suave, el corte se iba haciendo más pronunciado y Ginny comenzaba a perder sangre. Esa sangre inservible, contaminada por la traición como decía Draco. ¿pero qué significaba eso?. No era capaz de comprenderlo y en estas circunstancias no tenía la fuerzas suficientes para analizar nada. la punta caliente de la varita de Malfoy estaba haciéndole daño y chilló de dolor al sentirla en su tórax.

-Los Prewett… ¿tu madre nunca te contó historias grandiosas sobre esos perros?. Puede que ni los recuerde, vivieron muy poco. En todo caso no hicieron gran cosa, solo sufrieron un poco antes de pasar al otro sitio.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Ginny si sabía sobre su tío Fabián, todo lo que había sufrido en manos de 5 mortífagos. También le contaron sobre su tío Gideon, el como chillaba al ver el asesinato a sangre fría de su gemelo. Ginny creció escuchando esas míticas leyendas, llorando a veces y riendo otras tantas, pero de los labios de Malfoy sonaba repulsivo todo el sacrificio de los hermanos de su madre a quienes nunca pudo conocer.

-duele…-Dijo cuando la varita del hombre alcanzó más profundidad. Tal vez eso era lo que Malfoy esperaba, un quejido de sus labios, verla humillada ante su superior.

-¡ja!. No le haces honor a tus tíos grandes-Dijo con desprecio.-escúchame chiquilla tonta no te quiero oír quejándote ¿me oyes?.-la tenía sujetada del pelo y la tiraba con fuerza mientras miraba la sangre. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera esa cara de maniático ese hombre tan recto?. Porque a pesar de todo, Ginny siempre había dudado que Malfoy fuera un seguidor del innombrable. Pero nunca le había visto los ojos brillar de esa forma, sedientos de sufrimiento, hambrientos de sangre y dolor.

-si, señor. ¡si!.-estaba histérica y las manos del rubio no la ayudaban para nada. una bofetada le dio vuelta la cabeza y todo comenzó a darle giros otra vez.

-¡ja!. Maldita zorra. ¿Qué diría tu padre al verte humillada frente a mi?. No sirves ni para ser esa escoria de Weasley ¡maldita mocosa!.-dijo cerca de su cara. La chica comenzó a reflexionar sobre el tema, ¡era cierto!. Le estaba dando la satisfacción de verla rogando, ¡rogando ante un Malfoy!. Oh, era el colmo. ¿Dónde habían quedado las ganas de ser como tío Fabián y vengar a Gideon?. ¡a la primera tortura se desvanecían!. Y no, Ginevra Weasley no podía inclinarse ante Lucius Malfoy.-ni la sombra de ese pobre diablo, hija de puta, ¡ni la sombra!.-

-¡cállate!.-su voz sonaba enronquecida pero clara y firme y la mirada de Malfoy era divertida, pero a la vez pícara.-¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi padre!.-

-así me gusta Weasley…-Un chorro de luz violeta casi le llega en la cara, pero pudo esquivarlo. Mas la mano de Lucius pudo cojerla del cabello y asirla con fuerza. Sus miradas se encontraron, caramelo y metálico, fuego y hielo, Malfoy contra Weasley. No era la traición de la sangre, no eran los bandos opuestos. Era que Ginny llevaba sangre Prewett y Weasley, era que Malfoy la despreciaba. Aún así la miraba intensamente, casi sin pestañear.-quiero verte morir a mis pies, imaginarme que tu madre y las cucarachas que tienes de hermanos están en tu lugar…-

Un hechizo lanzado por la varita de Malfoy la hizo estrellarse contra la pared y casi perder el conocimiento. Lo único que tenía presente eran sus ojos grises fijos en los suyos, esa voz amenazándola de muerte y su aliento, el aproximamiento inminente de la muerte. Ya hasta se había olvidado de sus amigos y la suerte que estarían corriendo a manos de los otros mortífagos. Eso no era un buen ejemplo de ser como tío Gideon, pero no podía pensar en nadie cuando ella misma estaba sufriendo.

La risa de Malfoy hizo eco en la sala, un segundo antes de que una explosión la acallara y una mano se cerrara en su brazo. Ginny levantó la mirada y vio la cara de Luna a pocos centímetros y se sintió culpable al no pensar en ella y Ron por imaginarse su muerte.

-Vamos Ginny.-Dijo ayudándola a ponerse en pie mientras Ron sonreía bobaliconamente. Cuando Ginny le miró con extrañeza Luna se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano y correr como pudiera por la sala, hasta la puerta entreabierta. Ginny también corrió por un momento, pero algo en su tovillo la hizo frenar. Se oyó un crujido y la muchacha se desplomó en el suelo si poder moverse.

-¡Maldición!.-Ginny intentó ponerse en pie pero los ojos grises de Malfoy la desconcentraron. Su rostro estaba algo ensangrentado pero esa mirada brillaba con malévola intensidad.

Luna lanzó un encantamiento y el señor Malfoy quedó tendido y aprobecharon de correr.

-¡Malfoy!. ¡la profecía!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre distraerte con la hija de los Weasley?.-se hizo escuchar una voz desde la distancia mientras Ginny seguía corriendo para salvar su vida. ¿Qué importaba el maldito tovillo?. Necesitaba saber de Harry, de Hermione y Neville, llegar a casa, lavarse el rostro y sacar el perfume de malfoy de sus cabellos.

Estaba corriendo con fuerzas renovadas tratando de dejar esa sala atrás. Pero juraba que aún sentia su voz llamándola.

-¡Ginny!. ¡Ginny!. ¿estás bien?.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, algo aturdida por esa voz de mujer que resonaba en su cerebro. Neville y Luna la miraban con aspecto preocupado mientras el tren traqueteaba, dejando atrás un paisaje boscoso y verde que a menudo la hacía desconectarse del mundo. Era tan inverosímil lo que estaba viviendo, la guerra, el colegio sin Dumbledore y los mortífagos al mando del ministerio. Pero la mente de Ginny había volado hasta esos ojos grises que la examinaron de arriba abajo en la estación de trenes, y a la mirada fulminante de su padre cuando pudo percatarse. Las amenazas que Malfoy le hizo antes de que Ginny subiera al expreso como si quisiera que oyera el destino de su padre, y la sonrisa congelada del señor Weasley. Todo eso se resumía en la palabra odio, y era solo ahora que lograba entender por que esos cautivantes ojos grises lo destilaban. Pudo saber que no era una cosa de orden del fénix y mortífagos, si no que un asunto familiar, que iba más allá de la diferencia de clases.

Y aunque lo intentara, Ginny sabía que no se sacaría de la mente los ojos grisáceos de Lucius Malfoy. Pero no porque fueran electrizantes, tampoco porque ese hombre fuera guapo. Solo por el odio que quemaba en sus corazones, que sobrepasaba al de Voldemort y Harry, hecho de hielo y que quemaba como fuego. Era, simplemente, un odio superior a todo.

Fin.

Ya… no tiene romance, ¿pero qué podía hacer?. U_u lo siento Alexia pero no me vi capaz de hacer romance con ellos… en fin, no creo que sea el último que haga, porque me gusta esta pareja.

Crucios? Avadas?


End file.
